Landslide
by metro
Summary: Bonnie's lost the magic from within. Who can help her regain it? And will her feelings for a certain someone get in the way? New characters intoduced, and no this is not a damon/bonnie fanfiction, no matter how it looks like in the begining


Title: Dark Knowledge Author: Ariana Isis Part: 1/? Rated:R  
  
Spoilers: VD Series  
  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, except for one character, which is yet to be named. Unfortunately, everything else belongs to L.J Smith. Summary: Bonnie's lost the magic inside, can an old crush help her get it back or will new developing feelings take over.  
Pisa, Italy  
Prologue  
  
Her eyes are beautiful. To most, they seem like all other brown eyes, too many of them around to see any difference in two pairs. But I see it. saw it, when I was a child. Knew she had the gift, had the ability to see more than anyone of us could see. Such live, such intensity inside those deep pools of dark knowledge. They say she was a witch. that she shared with the devil. She never agreed with them, but she never said otherwise; I have a feeling that she was witch. Can't even imagine what the devil could share with her, not when she had forever in those eyes. when she had all and everything inside her. She died when I was thirteen. Natural causes, old age. She knew. knew it was coming before it knew. She tried to tell everyone, to convey with her eyes what she couldn't put into words, yet they couldn't see anything in eyes that didn't look any different than all other eyes. But I wanted to share with her, to tell her about my dreams, about my visions.  
  
I was five years old when I started seeing 'things'. Definite shapes in shadows, truth behind lies, what could be; I didn't understand, being five and having told that normal people didn't have the ability to see things.  
  
The first time I told my mother this, she slapped me and told me to shut up. "You are lying! You are just as crazy as your grandmother and if you don't watch out they are going to hate you too!" I stopped caring about the visions then.  
  
I tried to ignore that little voice inside my head that said that I wasn't crazy and that everyone else was wrong. I remember the first time (by then I was twelve and in denial) I saw what could be, not the certainty, but a possibility. My little sister loved to play at the construction site a few blocks away from our house. The adults in the neighborhood had told us all to stay away, but most kids didn't listen. She loved to jump from bar to bar, and she loved heights (a dangerous combination if ever there was one). I remember seeing her fall, the kids all screaming for help, her screaming for help. I couldn't do anything, so I just watched as my sister plummeted down three stories, to be impaled on a metal rod that was left there.  
  
I woke up screaming that night. And the next morning, under serious protest, I went to the construction site with my friends. I looked around to see if the rod was there. I ended up in the back of the site, surrounded by mud and grime. And I saw it. It was like the whole thing flashed before my eyes and I knew. for certain I had to change things. So I did what any kid would do in my situation, I scream 'security' and everyone ran, my sister included. It was the last time I went to the site and I made my sister promise that she would never set foot in that place again.  
  
The first time I came to her, she was already in bed, resting. She had been in bed, resting, for the last couple of months; it was bad and we didn't have much time. But I needed to tell her, tell her what I knew she already knew. I told her about the dreams of other worlds, with people, not so normal people who lived together with normal people. She laughed. She took my hand and showed me what happened in the dark. She was a witch all right, one of many. And those people, those other worlds, they were right here. Inside her eyes. Sparkling with the knowledge she was so happy to share with me. She told me. confirmed the existence of others, that until that moment I had only read or dreamed about. Of the delightful fires that her sisters use to light when she was younger, of the dark people whose thirst was merely sustained, not destroyed. of the powers that she could feel awakening.  
  
A few days later she. even in death her eyes sparkled with such vibrant knowledge.  
  
My grandmother had been such a lovely women, I never though I would meet anyone like he. then she came along.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Boston, Massachusetts  
Chapter one  
  
"Don't be so nervous, sweetheart, everything will be fine." She loved her husband, she really did, but sometimes. he didn't understand how she felt, no matter how much tried to sympathize.  
  
He didn't understand what it meant for Meredith to be going back to that place. Didn't understand the kind of vigilance with which she had avoided going back to Fells Church. He had been there the first time around, when the strangeness started, when her best friend had died and come back. Yet he didn't live through the last terror. It had been hard at first, when he had first come. Then Elena died and the attacks started. she could deal with those memories. Regardless of what had happened, Meredith had not faced real danger. Prospects of danger? Yes. Such as the dogs possessed by some Elena look alike whose history was tied to Stefan (the 'he' mentioned beforehand) and his brother. But Meredith had never faced anything as deadly as that night in the clearing. Tyler had scared the wits out of her, made her see how vulnerable she real, how not under control she was.  
  
"I just detest the idea of going back to that place. I risked my parents' affections by leaving home and promising to never return; yet I don't regret it. Being there makes me feel... seventeen and victimized. I hate it!" Meredith tried to explain the horrible memories that ran through her head, as she though about that last year before she left.  
  
"You weren't there, when we faced Klaus, you don't know. You don't understand what it was like for us. How I feel whenever I think about it. I still have nightmares." She looked at him pleadingly.  
  
"I can't force you to go." There was more. "But." and here it comes, "I honestly believe that it's time to face your demons, and the New Years party that Caroline is arranging for us all is the best opportunity. You haven't seen them in years, you must miss them. Bonnie has been acting strange-r than usual, Caroline says something is wrong. And. Elena will be there." He was right, of course, but she wouldn't give up without a fight. Guilt would not defeat her determination to stay out of that place. Before he could say anything though, he used the lowest of ways, to convince her to go.  
  
"If you really don't want to go don't go, fine, but." here it comes, "You will call Caroline and tell her why you can't make it to see all your friends, which you haven't seen in almost eight years. I'm sure bonnie will get over it. in time." Oh, that was so low!  
  
"We stay for the party, but that's it! I'll be damned if I stay in that place longer than I have to and no hounding Bonnie for questions about her powers, you remember how upset she got the last time. I want a live, capable husband, not a handicapped one who cant." This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fells Church, Virginia  
  
December 1999  
  
Journal, Something is missing now, something that was there before and use to make things worthwhile. Something died inside me, and it's been rotting in there ever since, leaving a horrible stench of failure and defeat. The spark is gone; overshadowed by my inability to stand, to leave my particular circumstance. Drowning pitifully in a world that only satisfies the surface. I hope that I can find my way back to the something I cant remember, the spark that I.  
  
I've lost it now. The magical faith that use to reside in my heart, the little whispers in my head, the fire in my fingers. I used to create magic with thoughts, but now I can barely manage to record my daily routine without making it sound. untrue. I use to be able to leave this place and let my mind wonder aimlessly through streams of endless thoughts, but now, I can barely shut out the screaming on the other side.  
  
They are coming back; maybe seeing the pieces of my past back in place will help me. come into myself again. Perhaps. perhaps this 'he' I've been waiting for since the visions stopped, will come.  
  
Peace and Unity, B.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Florence, Italy  
  
"And Caroline didn't say what was wrong with her?" Stefan asked for the billionth time that week. Elena glared at him, before repeating what she had already said many times before.  
  
"Once again, no. All she said was that, and I quote, 'bonnie is freaking out and if you are her real friends you will come right away and spend New Years with her. The millennium is coming and there needs to be a real change in her life now, before it's too late and we lose her to whatever it is that got her.'" Elena glared at Stefan as he looked at her expectantly. " That is exactly what she said. Nothing more, nothing less." He looked at her incredulously. "Ok, so she said a lot more, but no more about bonnie!" She added defensively.  
  
"'Freaking out'?" Stefan said questioningly.  
  
"Knowing Bonnies history with supernatural beings, well. it could be anything." Elena knew from experience that supernatural beings did not take kindly to others messing in their realm, particularly if they weren't suppose to. That's why she got spit back up. She wasn't supposed to become a vampire and she wasn't supposed to die. Her death had created a sort of distortion in the other of things and death is one organized son-of- a-bitch, so he, it, sent her back. She wasn't given a second chance to be with Stefan, her coming back was simply deaths way of saying that it was in charge. Elena wondered if death was a woman, what with all the attention to detail and what not.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
She looked at Stefan, then back to the window, before continuing.  
  
"I believe Bonnie might have gotten in way over her head with her Wicca practice. She might have caused so disturbances that could be haunting her, depressing her or out-right physically hurting her." Elena finished sadly.  
  
"So.?" Stefan said expectantly. All he needed to know was in Elena's eyes. "Great, were going back to 'hells church". Elena laughed despite herself.  
  
This is something new I am working on, I know I should probably work on my other stuff, but I cant bring myself to not write when inspiration hits. I think this is the first fic where Bonnie ends up with someone other than Damon or Matt. I think it's time for me to move on from my Damon/Bonnie obsession. Hold the party favors! I haven't given up on them; I'm just trying something new. 


End file.
